Absolute Wish
The ability to grant rule-free wishes. The perfect version of Wish Granting. Form/Expession of Omnipotence. Also Called * Meta Wish/Wish Granting * Perfect Wish/Wish Granting * Unconditional Wish/Wish Granting * Unlimited Wish/Wish Granting * Unrestricted Wish/Wish Granting Capabilities The user can grant any wishes of others or oneself without any limitations: no resource needed, no condition required, no limited number, no delays for use/reuse, and no exception whatsoever. They can grant very vague or even inconceivable/impossible wishes that will always come true no matter what, as the power will automatically make up for the user's personal limitations when granting them. Applications * Absolute Change * Absolute Existence * Almighty Absorbing Replication * Causality Manipulation * Destruction * Freedom * Infinite Creativity * Logic Manipulation ** Author Authority ** Paradox Manipulation * Meta Ability Creation * Meta Power Manipulation * Meta Summoning * Metapotence * Miracle Performing * Nonexistence * Omnificence * Reality Dreaming ** Dual Warping ** Existence Embodiment * True-Self Recognition ** Regulation * Universal Irreversibility * Unrestricted Murdering * Wish Granting Associations * Almighty Magic * Change Embodiment * Metapotence * Omnipotence * Reality Condition * Reality Warping * Wish Embodiment Limitations * Most users can only grant wishes to others. * Wishers must be careful how they word their wishes to avoid any negative things that may accompany the outcome. Known Users Known Objects * Aztec Skulls (American Dragon: Jake Long) * Black Star Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball GT) * Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) * Magic Muffin (The Fairly OddParents) * Time Wish (Gravity Falls) * The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) *Snow Globe of Destiny (Skylanders) Gallery Aztec Skull American Dragon Jake Long.png|Aztec Skull (American Dragon: Jake Long) Blackstar_Dragonball_Shenron.jpg|The Ultimate Shen Long (Dragon Ball GT) can grant any wish with no limitations that even its counterparts could not, and are so powerful that the counterparts could not undo. Super_Dragon_Balls.png|The Super Dragon Balls (Dragon Ball Super) are the very first Dragon Balls to ever exist, and as such, they have limitless power and can grant any wish no matter what. Super_Shenlong.jpg|Super Shen Long (Dragon Ball Super) the omnipotent dragon who comes from the Super Dragon Balls and can grant any wish at all no matter what it is. S2e8_time_baby_silence.PNG|The Time Baby (Gravity Falls) can grant any possible or impossible wish completely paradox free via the Time Wish Orb. 385Jirachi.png|Jirachi (Pokémon) is said to have the ability to grant any wish for just one week every thousand years. Asmodeus H.png|Asmodeus (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant all desires. Genie H.png|Genie (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful genie, able to grant any wish and make anything come true. Mephistopheles H.png|Mephistopheles (Valkyrie Crusade) can grant any wish. Seere H.png|Seere (Valkyrie Crusade) is a extremely powerful demon, to the point she is able to grant to anyone anything they wish, and even take a Nephalem form. The Golden Power.png|The Triforce (The Legend of Zelda) is an Omnipotent legendary relic that grants absolutely *Any* wish whatsoever as long as the person making the wish has a balance of Power Wisdom and Courage in their heart Category:Powers Category:Almighty Powers Category:Reality Manipulation Category:Meta Powers Category:Rare power Category:Infinite Powers Category:Omnipotent Powers Category:Absolute Powers Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Magical Powers Category:Supernatural Powers